reencuentro y complicaciones
by kote.herrera.18
Summary: no creías volver a verlo, pero llego, lo recibirías con los brazos abiertos, aun que con ellos significaría sufrir como nunca antes, aun que tus sentimientos, no eran lejanos a los del ilusionista, quien sufría en silencio (mukuro x lectora u oc, el nombre es para distinguir)


Mukuro rokudo.

Pesar…pesar, tristeza…miedo, dolor, ira, todas esas emociones, que antes sentías, desaparecieron por un leve momento, al ver frente a ti, a aquella figura, sonriente, que se acercaba a ti, mientras, tu te encogiste en tu lugar, como teniendo miedo al contacto.

-Ale-chan…tranquila…-murmuro, en eso, sentiste que el aire te comenzaba a faltar, te alarmaste.

-tranquila por favor..respira..

No podias, no podias respirar, y de tu boca, salian sonidos ahogados.

-Ale…respira…

La voz..de aquel hombre se hacia lejana, no querías que se fuera…

-respira…

Brillante…tu alrededor, se hacia brillante…

-¡Ale..respira!-gritaron, te levantaste de golpe, por poco y te das vuelta del colchon, pero lograste mantenerte firme.

-María?...-murmuraste mirando a la joven, tenia sus manos como jarras, y te miraba desaprobatoria.

-es tarde..Ale..-dijo nada mas, y te levantaste como un resorte. Corriste al baño apresurada, no podias llegar tarde a la facultad, no en tu primer dia.

Mientras te duchabas una duda llego a ti, por que, desde hace varios días, tenias ese sueño, te encontrabas en una playa, muy cliché y todo, pero asi era, siempre un hombre, se te acercaba, y te llevaba al agua, y sentías dolor, mucho dolor, luego de eso, te hablaba y por ultimo, todo se volvía blanco, luego de eso, despertabas alterada, respirando agitada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-mu..kuro..-salio de tu boca, sin querer, tu cabeza se sacudió con fuerza, una amistad de nños no era algo que recordar ahora, 6 años después.

-bien..te veo luego del liceo-te dijo tu compañera, asentiste algo perdida mientras separaban sus caminos, no te sentías con ánimos de ir a la facultad, todos tus buenos pensamientos se fueron a la mierda con el sueño.

-Ale-chan..-escuchaste a tus espaldas, por tu camino apareció Narissa, una joven de cabello castaño con tonalidades rojizas, es una antigua amiga de María, y estudiaba en tu misma facultad, por eso la conociste el día de inscripción para el examen.

-ah narissa..buen dia-saludaste, ella te miro y luego te toco la frente.

-pa..pasa algo?-preguntaste alarmada, ella suspiro-estas rara hoy…paso algo?-pregunto, ella algo preocupada, suspiraste, no sacabas nada con ocultárselo, María ya lo sabia, y te sentiste bien cuando lo liberaste, asi que decidiste contarle.

-y el..sabes quien es?-caminaban a la facultad, por suerte estaba todo despejado, tu negaste y soltaste un suspiro.

-bueno, no te preocupes, ya podrás aclararlo, recuerda que puedes contar con nosotras-hizo referencia a tus amigas, sonreíste apenas y entraste al establecimiento, por desgracia, tenían horarios diferentes, estabas sola y aburrida, estabas junto a Alea, pero ella mantenía distante su mente.

-alumnos…tenemos que avisar sobre algo, importantísimo, uno de nuestros estudiantes fue trasladado a una prestigiosa escuela, por un proyecto de intercambio mensual, en cambio, nos mandaron a otro joven, su nombre es Rokudo Mukuro, trátenlo bien-hablo el maestro, tus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al escuchar el nombre.

-kufufufu..buen dia a todos….-dijo riendo leve, ese cabello azul, con forma de piña, sus ojos, diferentes de color, tan atrayentes, su risa..era el.

-mukuro…-susurraste, el dirigió su mirada a ti, tu estabas embobada, vaya que había cambiado en esos 6 años.

-kufufufu….hola ale-chan..-dijo sonriéndote, tu apartaste la mirada, algo apenada, algunas de tus compañeras te miraban con odio, no era tu culpa conocerlo, y que el idiota viniera y te hablara llamando la atención de todos.

Un par de meses pasaron desde que el cabeza de piña llego a tu facultad, al parecer el proyecto duraba un año, o esa escusa te dijo rokudo, mientras, el se había estado comportando distinto contigo, ya no pasaban tiempo juntos, como cuando niños, creías que cuando volviera contigo, serian como antes. Por eso, ahora estabas enojada con el, lo ignoraste toda la mañana, pero te encontró sola en el receso.

-vamos Ale-chaaannn..no me ignores-hablo melosamente, no cambio contigo, siempre cuando jóvenes, el se mostraba frio y serio con los demás, contigo, era todo un niño, y lo seguía siendo.

-callate y alejate de mi rokudo-le hablaste enojada, si antes hablabas con nadie, ahora con suerte y te miraban.

-anda mi pequeña cabeza de cobreeee-dijo tomando tu cabello, te enojaste y lo miraste.

-¡ya cállate cabeza de piña!-le gritaste, su expresión cambio, sabias que seguía odiando que se burlaran de su peinado, atacaste su punto débil.

-kufufufu..-murmuro, apareciendo un tridente de quien sabe donde, no era buena señal, habías tratado con ilusionistas antes, asi que sabias como escapar, pero no te sentías segura con el peliazul, no si seguía siendo igual de sádico que cuando niño.

-muerete ya..-murmuraste, utilizando tus llamas de la noche, para aparecer en el salón de actos, agradeciste a la suerte que estuviese vacio, no querías enfrentar comentarios como "es una bruja dios mio""como hizo eso" o el mas común de todos "tienes que participar en el acto de talentos, ganarías" ya te lo habían dicho, por error mostraste tu poder a un profesor, quien desapareció por arte de reborn, digo dios.

-kufufufu..ale-chaaannn-escuchaste a tus espaldas, "mierda" fue lo único que vino a tu mente, pero…

-piña-sempai…no debería ser tan pervertido-escuchaste una monótona voz, te gírate y te encontraste con Fran….lo conociste ya que era el novio de Alea, pero por que conocía al tonto de rokudo, y peor aun, por que le dijo pervertido?.

-kufufufu..silencio..-rio atravesando la capucha del peliverde con su tridente, ahora notaste, estaba solo con..pantalones…

-¡eres un pervertido, que haces asi!-le gritaste, levemente sonrojada, mientras te ibas del lugar, mukuro se quedo mirando la salida, con curiosidad, mientras tanto tu…no sabias en que pensar, tu corazón latía desbocado, te apoyaste contra la pared del bajo de mujeres, y miraste tu reflejo en el espejo, estabas roja, y mucho.

-que me pasa….que me hiciste..rokudo….-murmuraste, mientras mirabas con expresión desolada, el mármol del mueble en el que te afirmabas.

-mientras tanto-

-que fue eso..mukuro-sempai-pregunto Fran, a su maestro, rokudo negó, mirando con extrañeza, la puerta por la que saliste, sin embargo algo lo atormentaba, en eso, una llamada llego a su celular.

-alo?...

-_mukuro..soy yo..-_era una voz femenina, Fran se extraño, tenia buen oído.

-buen dia…mh..si..ire mas tarde, cuidate…

_-mukuro…te amo…_

-igual yo…rubi…

El hombre corto, miro con dolor la puerta del salón, y camino a ella resignado, Fran desapareció la ilusión que creo, volviendo la ropa de su maestro a al normalidad, sintió una leve cantidad de pena, por el, no sabia por que, peor sentía el dolor..un extraño dolor que comenzaba a atormentar al ilusionista de vongola…la misma que te atormentaba a ti, ahora.

**Ok ok debo muchas cosas, pero esto es para mi sensual amiga Ale..o yea es tan sensual okno aksjaksjas pero se lo debía, espero te guste, y lo continuare lo prometo, O SII ESTO NO TERMINA AQUÍ okno lo se es raro, pero tomalo como un prologo, tendrá solo cuatro capítulos e.e ya escritos muajaja pero no subiré uno hoy, muaajajja. **

**Ciao ciao.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tengo hambre.**


End file.
